At present, a display panel with a touch function as an information input tool is widely applied to various electronic devices, such as an information inquiry machine in a hall of a public place, as well as a computer, a mobile phone and the like used by a user in daily life and work. In this way, the user can manipulate such electronic devices only by touching icons on a touch display screen with a finger, without adopting other input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse and the like, thereby realizing more direct and convenient man-machine interaction. heavily dopedheavily dopedheavily dopedheavily dopedheavily dopedheavily dopedheavily doped